


Love me Knot

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Extramarital Affairs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Mutants, Omega Peter Parker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ravishing, Rimming, Smut, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Peter has everything a omega could want except love.Having an affair was de rigueur, and Peter did so love to keep up.When their eyes met across a Ballroom one hot summer night, it kicks off the adventure of a lifetime.But how long can the passion last in a world tied up in etiquette and rumour?
Relationships: Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Harry Osborne, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson, past - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side project, something utterly selfish and indulgent for us to write while we do more serious things. Please join us and indulge in an au you never knew you needed until now.

He caught eyes across the room, he is sure he sees them flash from yellow to blue when the owner returns his stares. “Interesting,” Peter murmurs to himself. 

He is propping himself against a wall utterly bored out of his mind, trying to find some kind of mischief he can get himself into, and now fairly sure he’s found said mischief, he’s ready to get into him.

Peter is fond of the season, balls and parties every night, but rarely is he able to find a new face, the same old crowd, the same old scandals. Mistresses flirting with Alpha’s across the room while Omega wives pretend not to notice. It was really all so pedestrian. Boring.

Peter’s own alpha is across the room, flirting with some hussy. Peter is sure he will be missing from their bedroom tonight, fucking the omega, at least he never brings them to their bed. However, Peter can’t find it in himself to be bothered by it. He takes a large drink from his glass of champagne. 

This alpha would be an excellent distraction. 

Peter follows him with his eyes for a few minutes, wondering if he is single. He can’t smell the alpha from here, but there is no omega hanging off his shoulders. Most men didn’t care in this court, they are happy to fuck any willing omega. Peter finishes off his glass, to put it on a tray and grab a new one as the servant moves past him.

He gathers his skirts ensuring they have lost none of their bounce since he’s been leaning against the wall, poofs out his bustle and slinks across the ballroom. His mark has not moved but is clearly aware that Peter is walking towards him. 

The more Peter can see, the more he is pleased with his plan. The Alpha is tall, well built and covered in scars. _Mysterious_ he thinks to himself reaching out with his spidey senses to feel if there is danger beneath those incredibly tight breeches. 

No danger but the lingering scent of Omega makes itself known to Peter the closer he gets. The scent is stale and old though and Peter smiles to himself as he realizes this Alpha is a widower. No doubt aching to knot a willing hole since he’s lost own. _So callus_ Peter mentally scolds himself as he approaches.

Peter does a deep curtsey when he reaches the handsome Alpha, arching his neck in submission then raising and offering his wrist.

The Alpha bows and takes Peter's wrist, a brief scent and he drops his hand. _Very polite_ Peter thinks. 

“I do apologize. I don’t think we have been introduced before,” Peter croons.

The alpha smiles at him, showing all his teeth. Peter wants to know what they will feel like against his neck. There he goes again. 

“I think I would remember a beautiful omega like you.” The man’s voice was easy, deep and rich. Peter felt something melt within him at the sound of it. “Wade Wilson, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Peter Parker.” Peter smiles at him, looking at him through his eyelashes. The scars on the man’s face were deep, and he seemed almost embarrassed by them as Peter looks at his face. He smells deep and rich, probably the best smelling Alpha Peter had ever been around. 

“Would you like to dance?” Peter smiles shyly and nods. Glad the man asked him, the Alpha takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. Wade places one hand in his and puts the other around his waist. He spins them around the room, his eyes locked on Peter’s. 

Peter can already feel a flush going up his neck. 

“I’ve never seen you around here. Are you new in Court?” The Alpha's eyes change color again, going from a dark red to a blue. It was so fascinating. 

“My cousin invited me. I live outside of town, on my ranch. Court really isn’t my thing.” Wade’s voice is so deep and rich that Peter feels like he was drowning in it a little bit. Wade gives him a twirl, making his skirts fly out. 

“What brings you to court?”

“Looking for some entertainment, why else would one come to court?” Wade smiles at him, his teeth sharp. Peter smiles back, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“I’m sure I can find some way to entertain you.” Peter offers with a wink.

~~~

Peter is overheated from the dancing and the champagne and being utterly captivated by this gorgeous Alpha.

“Perhaps we could find someplace quiet, I find I need some air,” Peter whispers into the Alpha, Wade’s, ear as the next song draws to an end. 

“Lead the way.” Wade laughs, placing his hand on Peter’s back above his bustle.

Peter takes a moment to glance around the room, everyone is three sheets to the wind and his own Alpha is nowhere to be seen. He takes Wade’s hand in his and almost runs out of the hall, the Alpha smiling wide behind him.

He’s never been to this estate before so he’s looking around for some private place to get this Alpha between his legs. They run through halls and rooms until Peter is sure no one is around and pulls them both into the alcove of a window, sealing the curtains behind them.

There is a generous window seat here and indeed much cooler air. Peter collapses into the seat a puff of skirts billow around him as he laughs brightly up at the Alpha. Grateful for the pants permitted to male Omega’s he spreads his legs wide in invitation. 

Wade slides in between his legs, his hands trailing up Peter’s spread legs. Peter wraps his arms around his broad, gorgeous shoulders and pulls him down to him for a kiss. He can’t help but smile into the kiss, something about this Alpha make him feel delighted. 

Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s hips pulling him closer to him, falling back against the glass with a sigh. Wade growls as he moves from Peter’s lips to bury his face in his neck. Peter can feel himself get wet, the feel of Wade’s mouth moving against his scent glands, the way he makes no fuss over his mating bite, only running his tongue along the scars. 

Peter puts his hands underneath Wade’s suit jacket and pushes it down his arms. Peter grinds up into him, trying to speed him up. Wade ignores him, kissing down his neck, and sucking a hickey over his mate mark. That was one sure way to be caught, Peter wanted to laugh to himself. He didn’t care so much as long as Wade didn’t stop. 

“We are wearing way too many clothes right now.” Peter croons. Wade laughs softly and stops sucking on his neck to kiss him again. 

Wade still doesn’t seem to be rushed, instead, he gives Peter a knee to rut against and takes his ministrations to Peter’s exposed shoulders. Peter can’t remember the last time he has been ravished, a quick fuck a sloppy blow job but truly being ravished not even on his mating day.

Wade’s fingers find the ties that fasten his breeches and finally loosens them, but then nothing. Peter hurumps and once again Wade is laughing, his breath tickling Peter’s ear. 

“What’s the rush, sweet cheeks?” Wade wishers. 

Peter just whines in response and pushes his small cock into Wade’s thigh. 

“Use your words, and maybe you will get what you want.” Wade says with a sly wink.

“I want you to touch me. I need you Alpha.” Peter whines, and presses himself up against Wade again. “If I had known you would be such a tease…” Wade laughs, and presses his hand against Peter giving him something else to grind against. 

“Like you could have ignored me.” Wade replies, Peter grinds up into his hand, feeling his wetness start to drip into his pants. Wade was taking his sweet time with him, Peter was pretty sure these pants were going to be ruined by the end of it. “I could smell how sweet you got, as soon as you walked up to me.” Wade was whispering in his ear, making Peter whine and grip at his arms. He needed him so badly. “That sweet smell just for me isn’t it, darling?”

Wade wrapped his fingers around Peter’s small cocklet and jacked him off. Peter whines, feeling a gush of wetness come out of him. The scent of his slick was heavy in the alcove, trapped by the thick curtains. 

“Say it’s just for me.” Wade’s voice was a little deeper, more commanding. An Alpha voice, something that made Peter expose his throat, making his whole body tingle with submission. 

“It’s just for you…”Peter grinds desperately into Wade’s hand. Wishing there was something inside of him. “It’s all just for you. Please Alpha.” And Peter finds there is no lie in the words. Wade grins at him, his eyes flashing a dark gold color. 

“You’re going to come for me now, Peter.” Wade says in his Alpha voice, so sure of himself that Peter is surprised and strangles back a scream as his orgasm is pulled from him. He can’t find his bearings, his heart in his throat and all he can see is the glint of teeth from a very pleased Alpha hovering above him.

“Beautiful,” Wade muses allowed. He pulls at Peter’s breeches lowering them down his thigh to slip from his stockinged feet. Peter is bare now, surrounded in layers of opulent fabric of his skirts and leaking all over his petticoats. 

Peter’s face is flushed, his eyes hooded, as he takes in the long hard line of Wade’s cock through his pants, the satin fabric only enhancing his size and shape. He reaches out, silently begging for more, what he gets is another surprise.

Wade gathers him up skirts and all and tosses him onto his hands and knees. Peter whines at the change, hopeful that he will be getting that knot now, finally.

But when Wade lifts the many layers he crawls under them and licks at Peter’s thighs. He growls, deeply satisfied with the taste. Peter moans and presses his ass back into him. He spreads his legs trying to get Wade to put anything inside of him. 

Wade calmly sucks and licks up and down Peter’s soft thighs for a few moments. Peter moans and whines, he wants to be full of Wade. 

“Please Alpha. I need you.” Peter whimpers and Wade lets out a low laugh. Wade spreads Peter’s cheeks with his large hands, and stares down his drenched hole. He takes one deep lick before he starts eating Peter out with gusto. 

Peter mewls digging his fingernails into anything that he can reach. He’s caught up in the heady scents of them, trapped between the window and the heavy curtains the scent was intoxicating. He was achingly hard again, his cock moving between his legs twitching when Wade’s tongue makes long lines from his cock base to his hole then dipping in.

Wade’s tongue is sinful but the way he thrusts two fingers into Peter with no warning almost has him coming. He doesn’t care now if anyone can hear him, the noises he’s making would have him blushing if not for the absolute pleasure he is feeling. 

“More,” Peter begs, “God, Wade if you don’t knot me right the fuck now I’m going to-” Peter yelps, a pleased rumble comes from under his skirts, damn Alpha just bit his ass cheek.

“You’re gonna what?” Wade replies. He thrusts another finger inside of Peter making him groan. Peter has had enough, kicking his leg out making Wade pullback in surprise. 

Peter moves quickly, shoving Wade down onto the ground by his shoulders. Wade is so surprised that he doesn’t even try to fight him, he just watches with amusement as Peter yanks his pants open. Wade's amusement turns to pleasure when Peter puts his soft hand on his dick jerking him softly making sure he’s fully hard. 

Peter straddles him, jerking them off together for a second before he moves to position Wade at his entrance. He groans as he slides down onto Wade, his head tipping back exposing his throat entirely. 

“Finally.” Peter sighs as he lets himself adjust around the Alpha.

Wade’s hand comes up to his throat holding him gently. Peter groans, grinding his hips down on him. Wade was the perfect size, hit him in all the right ways. 

“Needy, little omega.” Wade’s voice was deep, and he thrust up into Peter, making Peter whine and jerk his hips down. Wade fucked like a dream, fucked better than any other alpha Peter had been with. 

Peter works his hips over Wade, desperate to feel Wade’s knot inside of him. Knotting here probably wouldn’t be smart, but Peter didn’t care at this point. His mind was screaming at him to get Wade’s knot inside of him. His seed. He wanted to be fat with it. Wanted to be round with Wade’s pups. Desperate for his touch. 

“Gorgeous.” Wade’s voice was soft, and he pulls Peter down by his neck to kiss him. He kisses him deeply, teeth sharp. Peter can’t help but moan and tries to steady himself with his hands on Wade’s strong chest. 

“Alpha, please.” Peter whines, sensations taking over he can feel himself harden on the brink of orgasm. He doesn’t really know what he’s pleading for but now he’s started he can’t stop, mewls and pleas falling from his mouth.

Wade takes him by surprise when he gets his legs under himself, and still’s Peter’s hips so he can stand. Peter’s arms wrap around his neck as the Alpha moves them without breaking contact so Peter is sitting in his lap and Wade is on the window seat leaning back against the cool glass window.

“Ride me, baby, and I’ll give you what you’re begging for.” Wade growls into his neck. 

Peter moves his hips then loving the new angle, Wades cock is rubbing against his prostate with alarming accuracy.

Peter whines, his hands digging into Wade’s shoulder as he rides him. His head is tilted back, the overwhelming pleasure of the man inside of him driving him insane. Wade hit that spot inside of him with every thrust, and Peter knew that he was going to last much longer. 

He was going to be able to feel his knot for the next week. 

“Are you going to come omega?” Wade’s voice is a growl, and Peter knew that he was about to knot. Peter squeezes around him, trying to move his hips quicker. He was just on the edge of coming and he could feel lit like fire through his veins. 

It’s just as he is completely overwhelmed that Wade grabs hold of his hips and pulls him down pushing his knot into Peter. Peter can’t hold in the scream that rings and echoes around them as they join. 

Wade still grinds his hips up into Peter, his knot inflating so huge Peter is sure he will pass out, but it’s not until he feels the trace of sharp teeth at his throat and a low raspy voice say “Come now, Omega.” into his ear that Peter loses it. 

His channel contracts around Wade's cock, and he’s coming harder than he’s ever come in his life, spilling over the alpha’s chest and falling into the safety of his arms. His channel continues to massage and contract working an orgasm from the Alpha.

Wade rocks his teeth over Peter’s mating bond, scratching but not breaking skin as Peter pulls load after load from him. 

When everything finally calms down, and Peter is finally able to catch his breath. Wade is holding him tightly to his chest and whispering into his ear. Peter finds himself sobbing into Wade’s chest. 

“I’m not upset I promise.” Peter says Wade rubs his back still, keeping his hips still so that his huge knot doesn’t hurt Peter. _His mate was very lucky_ , Peter thinks to himself as he just lets himself be held. His stomach was bulging slightly between them, and just that thought has Peter getting half-hard again. This man had such an effect on him. 

A few hours after the knot goes down, Wade walks Peter out to his carriage. His mate is sitting there waiting for him. Peter has his hand on Wade’s shoulder, and can’t help the smile that is across his face. 

“I’ll see you at the next event?” Peter says as Wade bows and presses his nose to his wrist. Peter knew that he still smelled deeply of Wade and that’s what he was scenting on him. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Wade’s eyes go a darker color, and Peter feels a thrill go up his spine. 

Peter smiles back and lets Wade help him up into the carriage. Peter’s mate is sitting in the carriage, ignores him as he steps in. Peter isn’t surprised in the least bit, and sits across from him. Wade on his mind the whole ride home. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You know Mr. Wilson?” Harry introduces them while he holds Peter around the waist. Peter feels like a prized pet as he smiles and holds out his wrist to Wade. Wade is just as handsome as the last time Peter saw him, and he feels that same something stir in the bottom of his stomach. 

“I believe we’ve met.” Peter murmurs as Wade presses his nose to Peter’s wrist, his eyes dark. He stares at Peter for a second, like he could eat him alive and Peter could feel it through his veins. 

Harry moves away from Peter, releasing him to walk ahead. Peter stands back, glad to be out of his warm hands. Harry ignores him easily enough and starts talking to Wade again. 

When Wade passes him, his shoulder brushes Peters. He feels the shock of his touch all the way through him. 

Peter hangs back far enough that Harry would be happy, work was not something omega’s should be bothered with or so Harry says. It will turn his brain sour and his slick will dry up, like that _dried up old hag_ , Logan of Wolverine estate. It was the worst thing that omega’s family did to him when they left him the family fortune if you believed what Harry had to say.

Peter wasn’t too bothered on this occasion as it gave him free gaze over Mr. Wilson’s shapely ass. He does hope Harry won’t want him around for this whole meeting though. Harry certainly knows what went on between Wade and himself last time they met, this whole charade is an exercise of vanity on Harry’s account. 

Harry loves parading his ownership of Peter over anyone and everyone when they are in their own home, his kingdom. They are both aware they have affairs, Harry even dared to have a live in at one point, but when Peter is home he is Harry’s and no one else's.

Peter plays the ‘tease the alpha’ game silently on the other side of the room. He’s imagining all the different ways that the alpha could fuck him, his main fantasy is Wade bending him over Harry’s desk. Harry looks up at him, nose flaring. His mate knows exactly what he’s trying to do, and looks at Peter with little patience. 

“Peter.” Harry’s voice is a low command and Peter smiles to himself as he walks out of the room. 

His eyes flash to Wade as he walks out, and sees a small amused smile on his face. His plan is going to work out easily. 

Making his way down the hallway, Peter finds the nearest maid. 

“Ma’am I’m so sorry to bother you, but somebody left a letter for my mate that needs to be delivered to him. He’s in a meeting so I can’t…” He looks at her with big eyes, of course she will do whatever he asks, but Peter’s motto is _you catch more bees with honey_ and besides, if you don’t have the love and respect of your staff then you open yourself up for all sorts of awful rumors.

“I can get one of the boys to drop it off.” The maid smiles at him for a second and pats his arm. He smiles at her as she walks away, and waits in the library for the loud steps of his husband. 

The letter should be shocking and urgent enough to get him to leave quickly. Leave and stay gone to give Peter some private time with Wade. Peter needs to see what’s going on between them. The pleasure that he felt with Wade, he has never experienced before. He needs to take that ride again, to see if it was just a one-off thing or not. 

The loud steps pass him, and Peter smiles. His plans always work. Waiting for a few minutes he walks back to Harry’s office. He opens the door quietly and is welcomed to the sight of Wade’s broad shoulders. The sun shines off of his skin, beautifully glowing. He makes Peter’s mouth water. 

“Mr. Wilson, I’m terribly sorry my mate has been called away on urgent business. I hope you will accept my company instead.” Peter glides into the room, hands clasped at his chest in apology.

“I do hope it is nothing too serious,” Wade replies, the glint in his eye shows he knows exactly what Peter is up to.

“Oh no, I'm sure it is nothing. I don’t like to trouble myself with such trivial things, though.” Peter says as he pushes his hip up onto the corner of Harry’s desk. “Were you able to conclude your business with my mate?” Peter asks.

“Unfortunately not, it appears I will have to come by again, soon.” Wade says with a wink. And he can’t seem to hold back any longer, rising up to run a hand over Peter’s thigh, hidden beneath too many layers of fabrics and petticoats. His other hand comes up to run through Peter’s hair.

“You’ve been up to no good haven’t you, Omega?” Wade purrs into his ear as he takes in the omega’s scent at his neck.

“Whatever gives you that idea, Alpha?” Peter coos, stretching his neck out to give Wade more access. He lifts his skirts as he pulls himself further onto the desk. Peter had forgone the male omega pants today, Harry prefers him to be easy to mount anywhere, anytime. 

Fortunately, this has worked out in Peter's favor today.

Wade laughs, low in his ear. Peter moans, letting Wade kiss and suck over his mate mark. He gets so wet so fast, the scent filling the air around them. 

Wade’s fingers trail over his cock, making his hips jerk. “I need you, Alpha.” Peter lets out a soft omegan whine. He doesn’t feel like being teased today, and he has a feeling that’s what Wade is about. 

“Do you? Does my sweet Omega need me?” Wade says as his fingers dance over the tip of his cock. Peter tries to grind up into him but Wade’s too far away for any release. Peter instead reaches up and grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. Wade kisses him firmly, his fingers trailing up and down his thighs. His touch makes Peter want more, yearn for more. 

“Wade, please, no teasing today, not today.” Peter whines, and he’s almost crying with his need. Suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity to the Alpha, and the reality of his life, his place in Harry’s kingdom. It all pours out of him in his need for Wade right now.

Wade must smell something in his scent because he suddenly takes Peter’s face in his large hands and says, “Peter, I’m here, it’s ok, I’m right here.” 

Peter lets out a small sob along with his breath, nestling his face into the soothing scent of the Alpha’s neck. “Thank you,”

Wade kisses him fully on the mouth, and Peter melts into him. He clings to Wade’s shirt letting out soft moans, the feeling of kissing Wade is so overwhelming he feels his legs shake. 

Wade takes Peters cock in his hand again, giving it a soft squeeze. Peter moans and grinds up into Wade’s hand. 

“Sweet Omega.” Wade kisses his neck, as he pulls down his own pants to bring out his cock. Peter whines, feeling himself get wetter at the sight of him. “You are so beautiful.” Wade kisses his neck, making Peter relax and expose his neck. He never showed Harry this side of him, exposed his neck like this. Harry was never this sweet when they fucked. 

“Wade….” Peter sighs as Wade reaches behind him. He doesn’t push into Peter’s hole, just skims it gathering wetness. Peter spreads his legs, trying to get him to push his fingers inside of him. Wade purrs soothing him before he reaches back to take both of them in his hands. Peter closes his eyes, thrusting into his hand. Wade’s cock is double the size of his, and Peter can’t help but purr at the idea of his scent all over both of them. 

Peter’s gasps and moans are eager and breathy, he wants to be consumed by Wade, want’s to bathe in his scent. The Alpha takes him outside of his prison in a way no other has ever done before, and now that he is in the middle of it, soaking in their scents, he’s free.

“Oh Wade,” Peter gasps, his legs hooking behind the Alpha’s knees to pull him closer so Wade’s cock head slides up his abdomen with every thrust of his hips. “Closer, closer, oh God, I’m so close,” Peter can’t keep a train of thought, can’t string a sentence. He’s jelly in this Alpha’s hands, his pleasure being pulled out of him frighteningly fast, he rides on the cusp of something bigger than he’s ready to admit right now. 

“I’ve got you, Omega,” Wade sighs, deeply scenting Peter’s neck. Peter wishes he would bite down, rip the mating mark off and place his own. Peter exposes more of his neck, as he feels his orgasm quickly approaching. Moaning, Peter can feel his slick dripping down his thighs. He squeezes around nothing, wishing Wade’s knot was inside of him. 

Wade tightens his hand, moving quicker, he lets out a low growl as he comes with Peter, his knot trying to form in his hand. Peter squirms with sensitivity but can’t get himself to move away from Wade. His come covers both of them. 

Wade uses one hand to tightly pull Peter closer to him, his nose at his neck breathing in deeply. It takes Peter a second to realize that he was being scented. It wasn’t a thing his usual affairs with Alphas ended up doing. Peter tenses before he relaxes into it, letting his own nose go to Wade’s neck to scent him. Wade smells like both of them, and something swells in Peter’s chest. 

This didn’t happen, between a mated Omega and an Alpha that wasn’t his own. Peter curls his hands tightly into Wade’s shirt and holds onto him. This was something else entirely. 

Peter knows Wade is aware of this by the way his fingers tense and release at him rhythmically in time with the flare of concern in his scent. They are both skirting the edges of something very dangerous, but Peter can’t find it in himself to care as he wraps his legs around Wade, pressing the scent of their combined release over them.

Peter slips a finger under his skirts to gather some slick, going on instinct more than logical thought he brings his hand up to Wade’s neck and absentmindedly rubs his scent into his fading mating bite. Wade chuffs into Peter’s neck, a sound only shared between mates, and Peter is unable to keep himself together, tears starting to fall freely and his omegan whine coming unbidden. 

“I know, Peter, God do I know,” Wade soothes, rubbing at Peter’s pressure points to calm the omega. “Fate has dealt us an unfair hand.” he says as he kisses the tears from Peter’s cheeks.

“You feel it too, don’t you.” Peter hiccups, and pulls back enough to look into the Alpha’s eyes.

“True mates.” Wade whispers it, even the sound of the words are painful. Peter’s tears fall faster, his vision fuzzy with them. 

“What are we going to do?” Peter asks, even though he already knows the truth. He was trapped with Harry. Mating was unbreakable, until death do us part. 

Wade holds onto him tighter and kisses his head. Peter can’t help but relax into his grip.

“I had a feeling when you first walked up to me. I had never seen somebody more beautiful.” Wade's voice is so quiet. Like if he was any louder he would ruin the moment. 

A loud knock broke them up. Peter pats down his dress, his tears drying in an instant. He wasn’t one to show any weakness in front of people, and he already felt flustered enough in front of Wade. 

“Mr. Wilson. Your carriage is here.” The butler announces.

“Yes, I’m on my way.” Wade’s eyes travel down his face, drinking him in. Memorizing him. 

“Wade…” Peter feels panic well up in his chest. Wade takes him in his arms, and kisses him deeply. Peter lets himself melt into it before another loud knock splits them up. 

“Sir.” The butler’s voice was slightly pushier this time around. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Wade says as he kisses him one more time before he walks out. Peter watches him leave and sighs. 

He would see him real soon if Peter had anything to do about it. 

“Madison!” The maid popped her head in the door, and she smiled at him, politely ignoring the scent their mating had left. “I need to plan a trip to the country, to see my cousin.” 

“Of course sir, you and the Master?” 

“Not this time.” Peter smiles to himself and twirls a pen he finds on the desk. “Also, Madison, could you have someone clean in here, please. And be discreet.”

Madison curtsies and leave’s Peter who takes up the pen and a piece of thick expensive paper, to pen a letter to his cousin, Mary Jane, who will be thrilled to hear of his planned visit. 

His childhood friend will help Peter when he needs it most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We love to hear what you think and we are over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics) come say hi!


End file.
